Trust Works Both Ways
by kokonimo
Summary: **REVISED & RE-UPLOADED** Set before the Final Act. Innovative and industrious, Naraku will consider any method that will allow him to get the best of Inuyasha and his comrades. When he learns of a special technique of mind control, he finds that he'll have to control the mind of another before he gets his final prize.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a derivative work featuring characters from Rumiko Takahashi's series, Inuyasha, whom to which the characters belong. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any money from this creative venture.**

 _Author's Note: I want to personally thank fellow fanfiction writer,_ _ **maestro de la muerte**_ _, for their help, input and feedback regarding this story. (I seriously owe this re-write to you! ^^) Please do check out their works, they're an excellent writer!_

 _Also, thank you everyone who read the initial upload of this story. I'm sorry for changing things up on you, but I_ really _appreciate your initial interest and I hope you might come by again to check out the revised version of Trust Works Both Ways!_

* * *

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

A watery substance fell in droplets from a weeping stalactite landing squarely below onto an oddly shaped jutting of rock. The liquid left a slimy trail as it spiraled its way down to the cave floor.

 _Tap. Tap._

The tapping stopped. The leaky cave ceiling hadn't been the cause of the sound; rather, the relentless drumming stemmed from the bony fingers of a man. Seeing the abrupt pause of his actions, an outside observer might believe a long-sought thought had finally occurred to the man. A ghost of a smile etched across his features. The pale man's eyes refocused on the one before him.

Knelt down by the pale man's feet sat a much older man so decrepit looking, it was a wonder the ancient artifact still breathed the same air. The pale man's mouth morphed into a grin when he noticed the older man's fearful expression. The derisive taunt didn't last for long, however; soon, the pale man's face became a blank slate as his eyes shifted to focus on something far off deep within the cave.

The old man let out a sigh of relief. The younger man seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts. Good. This was a slight repose from the scrutiny he'd had to endure ever since his guest had arrived.

The pale man had forced his way into the old man's cave, seeking to solicit his services as a shaman. The old man hadn't had a choice in the matter; the young man's tone and demeanor demanded obedience _or else_. The old shaman hadn't dared think on what that, "or else," could have meant, so he had conceded and obeyed his guest's demands.

Thus, here they were. The old man fidgeted in his precarious position before his guest, a man who happened to be one of the most feared throughout the land of Yamato.

Yes, he knew this man's—rather—half-demon's identity. This was Naraku, a murderer.

"You know, I was made in a cave."

The old man's jerking frame suggested that the half-demon's voice had startled him. When the old man's eyes met the vermilion ones of Naraku, his mouth fell open, seemingly having forgotten what it was he was about to say.

The half-demon was quick. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the old man's hesitance.

"Aren't you at all curious about that?" Naraku deadpanned, narrowed eyes sweeping over the restless figure of the shaman.

"Ah, n-no, Naraku-dono. I tend to mind my own business…" the old man laughed breathlessly, his own voice giving out at the end as worry overtook it. The old man's features were strained. It was clear he didn't want a conversation.

The half-demon picked up on the old man's nonverbal cues and he sneered. Naraku began to tap his fingers again, the tempo steadily increasing into a crescendo when he stopped abruptly, tilting his head. "If only everyone shared your reasoning, shaman."

Silence settled over the two once again, only to be broken by the sound of the old man's swallowing. Naraku grimaced.

"So… shaman. You say that if I were to get a physical part of my enemy, that I would be able to control his blood, and thus him, from afar?"

"Yes, Naraku-dono," the old man swallowed audibly again, taming his voice, "that is the ability of this… craft."

"I see," Naraku lowered his eyes momentarily. He appeared lost to his thoughts once again.

Another drop of liquid fell from the ceiling somewhere deep within the cave.

"I would need to obtain a fragment of my enemy's person…"

It must have stemmed from a strange desire to be useful for the old man spoke up suddenly, seeking to aid the half-demon's thoughts. "Yes, that is correct, Naraku-dono. And it must be given to you freely, willingly."

Naraku's head snapped up. "Explain yourself."

The shaman gave a knowing, yet tense, smile. "I suppose if your enemy was so free with his gifts to begin with, he wouldn't be an enemy…" A skinny, pink tongue flicked across the old man's dry lips before he continued. "This is a technique often used in suspected demonic possession to expel the intruding demon. The possessed one offers a drop of his own blood to the shaman who then takes control of his body and assists his soul in expelling the demon. One might wonder how it is possible to do this if the victim is under possession, but possession isn't constant, you see. It occurs in lapses. The stronger willed ones always have more lapses." The old man visibly shook himself, and when he spoke again, his topic of thought had changed. "Other agents may be used in place of blood, but any agent you receive must be given to you willingly by your enemy. Trust is the key to this technique and that trust is physically manifested by his willingness to entrust you with a part of himself. Then, once you have gained your enemy's trust, it is easier to control him as a whole," the shaman paused for a second. "Do you understand?"

Naraku's eyes glinted dangerously, yet he smirked, amused. "You've spun such a complicated web, old man. Though, if age is any indication of your expertise in the matter, I dare say you appear to know what you're talking about."

The old shaman sat patiently as the half-demon quieted once again, a series of subtle emotions playing across the half-demon's face as he turned idea over idea around in his head. The shaman's own face took on an air of concentration, as if trying to decipher some of the thoughts that manifested themselves on Naraku's countenance. Perhaps if he had an idea what the spider demon was thinking, he'd have a hint to his own survival out of this situation.

Understandably, the sudden grin of pure malice that split the half-demon's face provided the shaman with little hope.

The whites of the half-demon's eyes seemed to double as his irises shrunk, his handsome face contorting into something more maniacal than simple malice.

The abrupt change caused the man to quiver in his seat. His legs shook so badly he seemed near to soiling himself.

And just like that, the half-demon's insane expression was gone. It was as if nothing had been amiss. If it weren't for the shaman's beaded brow and wringing hands, none would know of the terror he'd felt. Naraku's eyes were still alight.

"Revered shaman," the half-demon's voice was almost a purr as he leant towards the man, "must _I_ be the one to receive this 'trust' you so speak of?"

The shaman's prolonged silence suggested that he hadn't quite grasped the half-demon's meaning.

Naraku rolled his eyes, sighing harshly before reframing his question. "Could someone else procure the enemy's trust in my stead? And then give it to me?"

The old man began to nod as he processed the words. His expression was still pensive.

The shaman's hesitation forced Naraku to explain even further. "If a contact of mine were to receive, say, a hair freely given to him by my enemy—and he was then to give the hair to me—would this blood enchantment still work?" The half-demon's voice was becoming strained.

The shaman's face brightened suddenly. The creaky wheels of the old man's brain were finally beginning to turn. Naraku scoffed, looking elsewhere.

"Ah! I get what you are saying now. You want someone to act in your place."

"Yes, that's more or less what I'm saying." The half-demon looked as if ready to wrestle a bull.

"Well, it's certainly worth a try."

" _What_?" Naraku gritted out, teeth clenched and the reds of his eyes turning to fire. "You are not confident," he intoned. Somewhere in that statement was a question demanding an answer.

The tapping started anew.

The old man was hurriedly formulating an answer. There appeared to be a correlation between the half-demon's flares in temper and the mechanical drumming of his fingers. "It is simply something I haven't tried myself, Naraku-dono. Not to _that_ extent, no."

There was a hint of condescension in the shaman's voice that made Naraku growl slightly, as out-of-character as it was.

Hackles raised, the shaman rushed to explain, "As long as there is trust there, Naraku-dono, it will work. Trust _me_. You cannot control someone who isn't willing; as long as they are willing to entrust themselves to you, to someone— _anyone_ -the enchantment _will_ work. Absolute control will be possible."

This explanation seemed to settle Naraku. The old man fought a sigh of relief when the half-demon seemed to shrink in size, returning to his usual complacence.

It was a few seconds more before the half-demon spoke again.

"You've proven quite useful, old man. I am forever… indebted to you for the knowledge you have imparted upon me today."

Though he had fought down his relief easily enough, the shaman failed to quell the hope that lit up his face. There was nothing damning in what the half-demon said—perhaps he would get out of this predicament alive!

Naraku started slightly at the man's hopeful expression, but it wasn't out of surprise. The half-demon's face took on a look of disgust.

As non-assuming as he could, Naraku stood from his perch of stone, smoothing the white baboon pelt as it fell about his frame.

"I do believe now's the time," Naraku announced as his eyes settled on the old man before him.

The shaman's eyes followed the half-demon's movements warily. He'd lived too long for him not to know that an evil man couldn't be trusted. He refused to let his trepidation show, however. He forced an upbeat disposition.

"Oh, will you be leaving now?"

"Why, yes I will… but that's not what I was referring to," Naraku looked almost pensive as he cast a look over his shoulder to the entrance of the cave. Was the half-demon expecting someone?

"You'll forgive this old man, Naraku-dono," the shaman chuckled dryly, sweat beading his brow once again. Something seemed amiss. "I'm not as quick as I used to be. I'm afraid you'll have to be more exhaustive in your explanations—"

"There's no need," Naraku interrupted as he spun his head back around to face the shaman. An almost kind smile graced his features but it didn't reach his eyes. "There's something you ought to know about me, Sakaki."

The old man's sharp intake of breath dwindled to nothing as the half-demon suddenly advanced upon him. The shaman's throat clenched when the half-demon knelt down before him, his eyes bulged when the spider demon brought his mouth close to his ear.

The old man was beside himself with fear and yet Naraku did not end it. Instead, the half-demon leaned ever so slightly forward and whispered quietly, gently.

" _I hate being in debt._ "

* * *

It hadn't taken long for the hoard of demons to come. Naraku had been calling them, summoning them throughout his conversations with the old man. Although he was several paces from the small cave, he could still hear the screams from the old man inside.

Naraku thought the end fitting. In his fear, the old man had implored that he, Naraku, trust _him_. That Naraku was to somehow trust an old man and his senile musings, why, it was ludicrous.

Naraku trusted no one.

But that wasn't to say that fact couldn't change in the near future. The half-demon supposed he would have to, eventually, learn to trust someone if there was to be any chance of Sakaki's enchantment working. Naraku had to sacrifice even that much.

And what if Naraku's sacrifices were for naught and the enchantment failed to work?

Well, he couldn't very well kill the old shaman twice, now could he?

A malicious grin took root on Naraku's face and the birds ceased their song as he made his way passed.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a derivative work featuring characters from Rumiko Takahashi's series, Inuyasha, whom to which the characters belong. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any money from this creative venture.**

Author's Note: _Hello, hello! I've been working on this chapter for a while; thank you for your patience while I worked it out to get it just right! At this point, the story is going in an entirely different direction than the first upload I made a few years ago. To be honest—this new version is closer to the original vision I had imagined for this story. Go figure, right? I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

It was as if the sun had never set. The moon was at its highest point in the sky and its persistent light illuminated everything in its path. Well, almost everything. There was a much darker place tucked into the country mountainside where the moon's pale fingers could not reach. A thick cloud of smog clung in the air there, only allowing the very peaks of the castle within to be visible against the nighttime sky.

After his visit to the elderly shaman some days ago, Naraku had returned to his home in the mist to focus on formulating a plan. It would be necessary to enlist the aid of another to get what he needed.

"Kanna," came a voice from the shadows of a formal sitting room. The sharp call hung in the air over the sounds of wet, cold slithering.

Floor panels creaked lightly in the adjoining hallway with the weight of an approaching figure.

The one who had called out opened his eyes and two red orbs materialized in the darkness. The door connecting the sitting room to the hall slid open and a ghostly individual entered, crossing the threshold before him.

The one who entered was a girl of small, dainty stature. Her thick, white mane settled about her stiffly and her starched white kimono seemed to dwarf her even more. She came to a stop and faced the red-eyed half-demon.

A rustling of cloth and wet skin could be heard as he shifted. As if a silent cue, the girl in white thrust forward a silver inlaid mirror, allowing her master full view of the image materializing across its surface.

"Good girl." The approval was evident in his voice. "Kagura, have you arrived?"

Silence cloaked the room as the two individuals waited. The one the half-demon addressed was not in the room.

"Oh, but can't you see where I am, Naraku?" came the snide, feminine reply through the very mirror the young girl in white held. She used no honorific with her master's name.

"I'll overlook your tone… for now," the darkness couldn't hide the sneer upon the half-demon's face, but his voice was calm. "Make sure you lure him away. I want him alone."

"I am well aware, Naraku. Now, if I may have the chance to concentrate. I've got work to do for which I have _you_ to thank." The surface of the mirror dipped and swirled as it focused on the owner of the agitated voice. She was expertly hidden in the limbs of a tree.

"My, my. You're very much welcome, Kagura. It isn't often I hear such words of gratitude from your lips. Please, you'll spoil me."

The woman in the mirror's reflection clenched and grit her teeth so loudly that the sound reverberated through the mirror and into the room. The woman may not have known if her master had heard, but his booming laugh was evidence enough that he had and she frowned anew.

"I'll signal you when the deed's done," the woman said in a clipped tone and snapped her fan shut.

* * *

"Jaken-sama!"

Silence.

"Ohh, Jaaaken-sama!"

Still, no reply.

"Oh, JAA—"

"What, girl, what?! What is the purpose of your incessant noise?" The shout came from a toad demon with bulging, cat-like eyes. His breath came in pants and his beak of a mouth was set in a snarl—if one could call it that.

"Oh?" The girl who'd called him looked over her shoulder innocently enough. The toad demon's sharp reply seemed to stun her but her surprise dissipated quickly enough and a grin took root on her face. "I've got a question for you, is all, Jaken-sama."

"Well? Out with it! You're wasting my precious time!"

"Jaken," a third voice entered the fray. This voice was calm, deep, and terribly demanding. The mere mention of his own name froze Jaken in place and his manner immediately became deferent. The toad demon turned slowly towards his master.

"Y-y-yes, mi-lord?"

"Don't rush her."

"Oh… yes, mi-lord. My humblest apologies. I only wished to eagerly appease her curiosity," his voice waned in strength the longer he went on.

The young girl giggled childishly as she suddenly sprang to her feet and walked over to where the toad demon sat. His eyes were twitching.

"Well, what _is_ it, dearest Rin?" the toad demon asked quietly.

"I was just wondering… would you be taller if you didn't get stepped on so much?"

The toad demon sat in silence for a minute. Then, his beak fell open.

"What?! How _dare_ you, you impertinent wretch of a human—"

"Jaken."

The commanding voice spoke the toad-demon's name again. There was a warning there and it made the toad demon stop short. "Y-y-yes, mi-lord?"

"Answer the question."

The toad demon balked. "B-b-but, master…"

The young girl, Rin, clapped her hands eagerly as she awaited the response.

"I-I…" the toad's large eyes swiveled around like a gecko's before he looked toward where his master sat for some form of assistance. "Master-"

His master was nowhere to be found.

The toad demon jumped to his feet when he realized that the regal dog-demon no longer occupied the tree against which he had been reclining. "H-huh?! Where did he…?! Master Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru-sama, where—"

"Huh?" Rin quipped, looking around just as confusedly as the toad. "Wow… you're so fast, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The girl looked around excitedly before her eyes settled back on her lord's toad retainer. He was looking at her strangely.

"Jaken-sama?"

The toad's large eyes narrowed and the corners of his beak curled up into a cruel, beak-like smile.

"It looks like you'll have to wait for your answer, stupid girl!" the toad's mouth split wide and he began to cackle.

 _THUNK!_

Rin's hands flew to her mouth as she regarded the once-upright retainer. "Ooh, Jaken-sama! You don't look so good!" The toad was now lying prostate on the ground, a large, sweltering lump quickly forming on his head where a large stone had struck him. His eyes were rolling comically in their sockets and the girl's hands tightened around her mouth. Her own eyes bulged slightly before she sat back on her heels, made a calming gesture with her hands, and then stood to skip off to the surrounding field.

"…Don't… go… anywhere…?" the semi-conscious toad croaked.

* * *

Kagura jumped swiftly from her hidden perch and landed lightly on the forest floor. A gust of wind washed over her, smoothing her appearance. The woman flicked her wrist, causing her lacquered fan to fall open. Bringing it to cover the lower half of her face, she stood in wait.

Quiet as a fox, a figure cloaked in white parted the forestry as if in search of a destination only he knew. His strides were as stealthy as they were assured. Every footstep was deliberate, carefully placed, and yet the figure was making steady headway towards his destination.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru. The wind tells me you draw near," the man's eyes narrowed at the sound of the feminine voice that called out to him. His adversary was still some ways ahead of him and yet her voice sounded as if she were everywhere at once. The man's right hand balled into a fist and he used it to push aside some low-hanging foliage that obscured his view of the woman before him. An abrupt and unnatural breeze blew through the forest then, ruffling his hair and causing him to narrow his eyes.

"Is it only the wind that tells you so, demoness?"

"I'm sure you know exactly who's brought me here."

The dog-demon made no visual acknowledgement of her statement. Instead, he jerked his head to the side, clearing misplaced strands of silver hair from his face.

Kagura snapped her fan shut, sending a reverberating _clack_ through the trees. "Forgive my rudeness, Lord Sesshoumaru, but I've grown weary. For a moment, I feared you would ignore my calls and leave me here to rue in loneliness."

All Kagura got in response was a light scoff and a bored look. Her right hand tensed about her fan. The demon lord didn't seem particularly chatty tonight. Appearing to come to terms with the demon lord's standoffishness, the wind-demon raised her fan and made an abrupt slashing motion with it through the air.

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, silver disks of embodied wind materialized and mimicked the demoness's movements, soaring through the small space and aiming to render the demon lord's body to pieces.

Sesshoumaru grunted as he dodged quickly to the left, his longest sword already in hand. His long hair hadn't yet settled about him before he was dodging again to the right, narrowly missing another onslaught of sharpened wind blades. The dog demon bared his teeth in agitation as several young saplings slid to the forest floor behind him. The demoness didn't appear to be holding back.

Flinging her fan open, Kagura altered her motion and brought the fan sharply across in front of her. A strong gust of wind blew towards her target. The dog demon narrowed his eyes and he tensed as he braced himself against the onslaught. A half-second later he was sprinting straight toward the wind demon, his sword held at the ready behind him. As he neared, the wind demon raised her left hand before her and swept her fan across it. Droplets of blood trickled from her hand and down her raised arm. The dog demon slowed his ascent ever so slightly before doubling over in crippling pain. The hesitation lasted for only a moment before the dog demon caught his footing and sprang back a couple of steps. He brought his sleeve before his face, red-tinged eyes glowering at the enemy before him.

Kagura let her arms fall to her sides and from her left hand slid the shattered, bloody pieces of a broken glass vial. Whatever had been in the vial had caked with the blood on her left hand and left the dog demon gasping audibly. The demoness smirked. Sesshoumaru's low growl filled the space and the demoness tensed visibly.

"What brings you to hide your face from me?" Kagura questioned innocently as she raised her open fan once more.

What was once a growl turned into an open mouthed snarl. Sesshoumaru dropped his arm with swift deftness. His face was twitching, his nose and eyes a raw red.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" the woman called to him, but the dog demon shook his head as if disoriented. His eyes narrowed and he grimaced, starting slightly when he wrinkled his nose. His eyes widened suddenly before he repeatedly flicked his face from side to side as though attempting to dislodge some foreign object from his face. After a few seconds, whatever ailed him seemed to pass and he focused, determined anew, to somewhere immediately to Kagura's left. The demoness turned her head in confusion as she looked to where the demon lord stared. But she was alone here.

Out of nowhere, the demon lord crouched down into a defensive position, still staring fixedly to the left of the wind-demon. Confusion rooted deeper in Kagura's face and she brought her fan close to her bosom, ready to protect herself as best as she was able. And, then, he sprung.

* * *

"Naraku!" the demoness had transported so fast that when she made it back to safety, her momentum sent her spilling across the floor.

Kagura's frazzled appearance was a stark contrast to the quiet and tranquility of Naraku's formal sitting room. She jerked and shivered and fought to catch her breath and yet her master continued to look on as if nothing were amiss.

"Back so soon? I thought I told you to subdue him?"

The demoness flung her head up with such ferocity that the bones in her neck popped and the sound echoed through the room. "What did you give him?!"

"Oh?" the spider demon quizzed, head tilting slightly to the side. " _I_ gave him nothing. It was all _you_ , my dear—and yet, you managed to fuck even that up."

"You sent me to die!" Kagura cried suddenly, clutching at her disheveled clothing. "Do not pretend as if you did not witness the way he attacked me!"

"Attacked you? I don't think you stuck around long enough for him to do much of anything, really. He's a wounded dog, Kagura, his reaction's to be expected."

"You bas—"

"What, 'you bastard'? Oh, come now. We _must_ work on the diversity of your vocabulary." The pale spider demon was still cloaked in darkness but his malicious smile shone brilliantly in the dark. "That shall be for another time, however. I must finish what you failed to."

"I did just as you asked of me," the wind-demon growled, clutching her bloody shoulder. "You were supposed to interfere!"

"Oh, but I will. Just not when you had expected me to. Truly, Kagura, must you be so dimwitted? You berate my name every chance you get and yet you fail to even understand your true purpose here? You _need_ me, Kagura."

The demoness did not answer, only clutched viciously at her throat. Her eyes bulged, much as the dog demon's had, and her open mouth formed a twisted oval as she fought to catch breath that was steadily escaping her.

Naraku looked on with mild interest as he tightened his fist until the ends of his claws made him bleed. The wind-demon's condition appeared to worsen with the flexing of his fist. He continued to loosen and retighten his hand until his first reincarnation fell to the floor, hands now clawing at her throat.

"What, no retaliation? No vicious, quick-witted response? You're losing your touch, Kagura. I suppose that tongue of yours isn't much use to you when you don't have any air, now is it? _Is it?_ "

Suddenly, Naraku relaxed his hand and wind demoness inhaled sharply. She twitched on the polished floor, the fresh strangulation burning away any pretense she held.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" The spider demon stared affectionately at the wind-demon before lifting his eyes to pin the ghostly girl with a stare. Kanna had never left, and yet, she had never been there at all. Her smoky, black eyes never left Kagura's form, however, even as she vanished from view.

Naraku ran a hand through his air and flipped it from his eyes. "Must I do everything?"

Slowly yet gracefully, the spider demon rose to his feet. The sounds of retracting tentacles filled the room as Naraku composed himself, calling back the appendages that had made his bed in the day. Once he again resembled a man and his clothing had knitted back together, he walked steadily towards the trembling wind-demon's prostrate figure.

Kagura crumpled in on herself as her master approached. With each rustle of his robes, Kagura grit her teeth further.

And then there was silence.

Confused, the wind-demon opened guarded eyes. She was alone in the room.

* * *

Unwillingly, the demon lord had collapsed to one knee. He refused to prostrate himself upon the ground; his knuckles were white around the hilt of Tokijin as he used the sword to keep himself upright. The dog demon wore a bemused expression, but there was no humor there. The way he jerked to and fro suggested he was no longer completely aware of his surroundings and the unfamiliarity of it made him hyper aware.

What had happened here?

The dog demon had went on the offensive against the wind-demon, managing to injure her and send her on a retreat. That is when he had collapsed to the ground, having theretofore fought through the blistering pain that caused his eyes to screw shut and his breathing to come out in quick pants. He had been poisoned with something, but with what, there was no clue. The wind demon had crushed some sort of vial in her hand, hadn't she?

The demon lord jerked his head up suddenly. The sound of crunching foliage echoed through the trees. Something was approaching. At least he could still hear.

The slightest gleam of metal caught the demon's eye before the reflected light threatened to blind him completely. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, unwilling to divert his attention.

Soon, a young girl close to his own human ward's age came into view. A hint of recognition flitted across the demon lord's face as he forced himself upright.

"Naraku, I know you are not far behind. Show yourself," Sesshoumaru growled and his grip tightened on his sword.

Despite his call, there was none other to be addressed save for the small girl. She had come alone.

"Cease your folly, you halfbred scum. _Show_ _yourself!"_ the sharply bit out command was punctuated with a finely tuned swing of his sword towards the mysterious girl in front of him. His sword was no regular sword, however; the simple motion created a vortex of demonic energy that flew in electrically charged currents towards the mirror-wielding girl.

Just as the energy made contact a burst of light filled the forest bright enough to rival the sun. This time Sesshoumaru did not relent; he shielded his eyes with his sleeves.

"Attacking children now, are we? Sesshoumaru-sama, I would have thought even _you_ above such a vile thing. Must an enemy teach you morals?"

"You are a coward. You send a child to do your bidding. The fault is all your own."

"No. More like, I had to intervene so you wouldn't tear the poor girl to pieces. Really, what would your young _Rin_ say?"

The unspoken challenge was met with a ferocious growl from the demon lord. Slowly, the strong light that had filled the space began to fade, leaving a shimmering path in its wake. It would seem that it had not been just any ordinary burst of light, but a remnant of the deflection of Sesshoumaru's earlier attack. The fading light revealed that the girl was no longer alone. Just to her right and slightly behind stood a tall half-demon with untamable tendrils of inky black hair and eyes the color of blood.

"Naraku," the name was spat with the utmost vehemence from the demon lord. Sesshoumaru flicked his sword. He was growing impatient.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the spider demon inclined his head in acknowledgement of the other. "It's been a while. What have you been up to as of late?"

No more words were wasted as the dog demon leapt into action, diving forward with his sword drawn back, ready to swipe at the enemy.

The spider demon quirked a bow but didn't move. "Kanna."

The ghostly girl in white thrust her mirror forward.

Sesshoumaru brought his sword down aiming to split that very mirror in two. His blow did not connect, however; instead, the mirror had created a barrier between them that ebbed and fought against the onslaught of the demon lord's demonic energy. Energies clashed and the mirror rebelled, its own enchanted torrent thrusting against the dog demon's sword and sending the wielder catapulting back into a forced squat.

The dog demon attacked again.

Once again, the young girl thrust her mirror forward in deflection but a signal from the tall demon beside her had her quickly withdrawing.

Sesshoumaru's lips curled into a cruel smirk as he did not deter his attack. Without the young girl mirror to defend, his strike was sure to land. The demon lord pivoted ever so slightly to the side, the sword curving swiftly towards the pale spider demon.

Naraku turned his body abruptly and the sword sailed past. The wielder did not falter but instead redirected the swing into a sweeping backwards arch. This, too, the spider demon avoided, completely disappearing and reappearing with the young girl several feet away.

Sesshoumaru's hair settled about him haphazardly, giving him a mad appearance. "Does your cowardice know no bounds, Naraku?"

The spider demon didn't answer but his eyes were narrowed. Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted into another feisty smirk. Without a moment's hesitation, the dog demon swung his sword behind him without advancing. Ground was torn and rocks were sent flying as Sesshoumaru's demonic energy manifested and formed, sailing towards the pair again.

Kanna thrust her mirror forward again and, this time, Naraku did not stop her.

The same blinding white light filled the trees as Sesshoumaru's attack was deflected.

"Enough of your games!" the demon lord bit out, arm lifted and ready to strike anew.

"Are you well, demon lord?" the question was spoken quietly.

The dog demon gave no answer as he rushed towards the spider demon. Naraku visibly tensed but as soon as Sesshoumaru was upon him again, he was able to deflect the demon lord's attack without so much as a bat of the eye.

A look of curiosity passed over the spider's face but the look was soon gone as a sharp elbow connected solidly with his jaw.

The spider demon had been caught unawares.

"Ughff!" The force of the blow sent the spider skidding several feet. Circumstances considered, the demon lord's close range attacks were still quite effective. "That was a lucky shot."

"Stand, half-breed. We shall end this."

The look Naraku shot the other was an odd mixture of exasperation and pure, unadulterated surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

"Do not speak as if we are civil, scum. To your feet or I'll detach them from your very body."

Naraku shook his head and climbed carefully to his feet. He looked mistrusting.

"Again, I ask, are you _well_?"

"That is of no concern to you!" Sesshoumaru dove forward again, but this time, Naraku was not prepared to parry the attack and he paid for it with a sever to his right leg.

The spider demon's mouth fell open in false-pain as he yelled in frustration.

"You cursed dog, listen to me!" Naraku's fangs were bared and his fists clenched tightly as several ill-formed tentacles sprang from the stump left of his right leg and knitted themselves together to form a new appendage. The severed leg became as a slug on the ground and melted into the earth.

The spider demon's shout stalled the dog demon's onslaught if for but a moment. The dog demon looked affronted.

"You _dare_ forget your place?" Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as his pupils shrunk to the size of pinpoints.

Naraku slowly closed his mouth as he forced himself straighter and smoothed his haori. "Forgive the offense, my lord, but something is the matter here and I intend to find out what that something is."

Sesshoumaru's expression didn't reveal any curiosity but he did stall his sword. The dog demon stood straighter as well. "What vile do you speak?"

Naraku's lip lifted again but he seemed to think better of it and fixed his expression into one of conciliation.

"Forgive me—again, my lord—but something seems off. Believe me when I say that I'm not proud to admit that I'm strangely besting you when I otherwise _should_ have lost."

A low growl could be heard coming from the dog demon and Naraku continued on hurriedly. "You've managed to alleviate me of just one limb in all this time. Even _I_ find that puzzling," the spider demon admitted, smirking humorlessly.

"You venture to insinuate that this Sesshoumaru's fighting is not to your ill-conceived standards?"

The spider demon seemed to think it over before answering. "Yes, I do venture."

Sesshoumaru growled again before launching into a new attack. He thrust his sword at the spider demon, but the spider managed to spin around and end up somehow behind the dog. Sesshoumaru turned quickly, edge of his blade at the ready to split Naraku in two, but he was met with air.

"Your eyes are red."

Sesshoumaru blinked twice realizing that the one who was just there was no longer anywhere to be found. He paused stiffly, head tilting in inquisition ever so slightly to the side.

Naraku was behind him again.

The dog demon spun abruptly to face the spider who did not move an inch.

"Your nose is red, too. Is it common for demons to catch cold? I honestly wouldn't know."

"You inbred fool. You know not what you speak."

"You do seem a bit winded, my lord. It isn't like you—if I may be so bold to say."

The spider demon fell forward suddenly.

Naraku's face was frozen in shock before the need to expectorate overtook him. He hacked onto the ground and saw that it was blood; the dog demon had kneed him in the stomach. The spider straightened cautiously, half expecting the dog to strike again. He gave him a pointed glare. "That was hardly necessary."

The dog demon's expression was blank.

Naraku growled with increasing frustration. "Look. I don't know what farce you are trying to pull, Sesshoumaru-sama, but I don't take very kindly to surprise attacks on my charges."

Sesshoumaru's harsh bark of laughter made the spider jump.

"Your idiocy astounds me. You must think this Sesshoumaru a fool."

Naraku gave the dog demon a perplexed, if not annoyed, look. His eyes swiveled down to the sword the dog demon still held at the ready.

"Not at all, but to think you'd proactively attack my reincarnations in an attempt to woo me out—all while being alone—well, I just wonder why you never acted sooner."

The dog demon growled again and Naraku took a half-step back, tensing for another surprise attack.

"Did you attack Kanna to get at me, Sesshoumaru-sama? Is that it? You really didn't have to go through the trouble—"

"You continue to spout absurdity. I will defeat you just as I defeated your demoness of the wind!" Sesshoumaru tossed the sword to change his grip and dove forward with the end extended, aiming to skewer the spider demon through the heart.

But Naraku didn't move in time.

The tip of the sword bit into the spider demon's flesh. The spider fell backwards to deflect the full force of the blade but the dog demon still managed to cut through him, sending a spray of miasma into the air that had the demon lord faltering and jumping away.

Strangely, the dog demon had lost his earlier bravado and was beginning to claw frantically at his nose and face. Something was _definitely_ amiss.

"Demoness of the wind?" Naraku spoke curiously before reaching forward and pulling the sword out by the blade. He tossed it aside, the dog demon's attention snapping to him as the sword connected dully with the forest floor. "That _bitch_."

The dog demon slowed his attentions but kept eyes fixed firmly on the enemy before him.

Carefully, Naraku took to his feet. His haori was ripped where Sesshoumaru's sword had impaled him but the flesh was already beginning to close. Thick gobs of pus flowed and ebbed from the wound, an unfortunate reaction to the powerful dog demon's demonic energy clashing with his own.

The spider shook his head viciously before letting go a booming laugh that made Sesshoumaru frown.

" _That bitch_. How _dare_ she?! I give her a little freedom, just a little and the bitch tries to undermine me. The _nerve_ of that churlish, mindless _bitch!"_

The ferocity with which the spider demon swore made even his enemy stare. It wasn't long, however, before the dog demon stood and retrieved his sword. With the way he placed the sword back at his hip, Sesshoumaru had every intention of leaving the cur to his own mindless musings.

Sesshoumaru had turned and made it part way out of the vicinity before a small, overheard admission brought the demon lord to a standstill.

" _She poisoned you."_

The dog demon was frozen in place. He didn't attack, he didn't turn around. He didn't even breathe.

"Did you hear me, Sesshoumaru-sama? She _poisoned_ you!" the words were spoken harshly, spat even. Perhaps it was his tone that finally caused the dog demon to turn back around.

"Explain yourself." Sesshoumaru spoke calmly and yet Naraku visibly tensed again.

"It is a toxin—a venom—she used on you. I had gone through great lengths to procure it. It is a venom native to a very powerful serpent demon on the Mainland. The serpent lives underground and is only seen once every thousand years. To be incredibly honest, I hadn't intended such a precious commodity be used on you—"

Before another word could fall from the spider demon's lips, strong claws pinched his throat, clamping off his air supply and causing him to drool.

" _Fix this_ ," the dog demon spoke dangerously low. The force of the dog demon's hold on him was excruciating. It wasn't clear whether the dog demon wished to threaten the spider… or kill him.

The half demon could not speak, only clutch desperately at the magenta striped wrist that held him vulnerable. Naraku was in trouble; the way his eyes bulged and his face reddened, it was obvious he hadn't used a doppelganger this time. Naraku had come before the dog demon in the flesh, flesh that was yielding dangerously to the canine's sharp claws.

The spider tore at the dog demon's wrist, ruining the porcelain skin and yet Sesshoumaru's hold did not abate. "L-llleeehhh"

Suddenly the dog demon released him and Naraku slumped forward, hands bracing on his knees. Naraku growled, his mouth wide and fangs elongated.

"That was uncalled for—!"

" _You caused this, you will fix this_ ," Sesshoumaru bit back just as ferociously. The hand that had been around the spider's throat now trembled lightly over the hilt of Tokijin, ready to draw at even the slightest bit of resistance.

Naraku eyed Sesshoumaru through the errant curls that fell across his face. He turned his head and spat. Straightening, he smoothed his robes defiantly and yet somehow missed straightening his disheveled collar. The spider looked unsettled.

It was a few tense moments before the spider demon spoke again.

"It is an ancient toxin. It is not so simple as mixing a concoction to reverse the effects," Naraku began but stopped abruptly when the dog demon's growling began anew. "Let me finish," Naraku demanded, barely above a whisper. Though the growling didn't cease, it quieted somewhat—no doubt the dog demon's effort to better hear the spider's proclamation. "Though there is no known antivenin, I can give you something for the side effects until we figure out how to eradicate it from your system."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened considerably and his mouth fell open slightly revealing glinting fangs that seemed too large for his humanoid mouth. Naraku hurried through the rest of his explanation before the dog could begin to formulate the threat he was no doubt imagining.

"Come to my castle. I will give you something to restore your sense of smell—that's what's affected, yes?"

The dog demon fell silent and Naraku's mouth twitched.

"You have done the unimaginable, half-breed, and you will pay with your life."

" _I_ have done nothing, let us not forget."

"You are responsible for the actions of your wards."

Naraku paused suddenly, eyes focusing somewhere far off before he drug them back slowly to focus on the dog demon. "Speaking of wards, where are yours?"

The dog demon bristled visibly and reached forward to strike at the spider demon but his claws closed around air. This time, the spider demon had escaped.

Sesshoumaru spun around quickly and rushed stiffly back to the site of their camp.

The way proved difficult for the demon lord. His arms stretched out to steady himself and his eyes searched furtively for any trace of the path that he had taken. Eventually, he broke through the tree line and into the clearing where young Rin and Jaken had waited patiently for him.

There was no one there.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath and paused.

He let the breath out with a rush.

He tried again, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes as if to concentrate.

The dog demon froze, realization blooming across his face.

"So… it is true. Rest easy, demon lord. They are with me. The path will be made clear to you," a disembodied voice echoed everywhere at once. The owner of the voice was nowhere to be found but the recognition was apparent in the dog demon's expression. Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly as his eyes scanned about the clearing. His right hand flexed and his claws sharpened… but he was alone.

"This way."

Sesshoumaru's head whipped sharply to the side. This voice was closer, he could _hear_ it. Out of the darkness of the trees emerged a white sleeve. The young girl in white appeared before him again, still clutching her brilliant mirror. She stared blankly into space before turning and disappearing into the trees again.

Sesshoumaru did not move.

A hollow chuckle floated through the breeze. Naraku. He was speaking again.

"I wouldn't lose sight of her if I were you."

Stiffly, Sesshoumaru began to follow.

* * *

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! Reviews & hello's are much appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This is a derivative work featuring characters from Rumiko Takahashi's series, Inuyasha, whom to which the characters belong. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any money from this creative venture.** **:)**

 **Author's Note:** _To all those still keeping up with this story, I'm sorry for the long wait guys! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I welcome any feedback and comments you may have! I can learn a lot from you guys. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Fallen leaves and tinder crunched underfoot as the ghostly girl led the way to a destination only she knew. The demon lord followed silently a few feet behind, his eyes trained on the ground in front of him. They had walked now for hours over the thick terrain. Although the moon had once been bright, there was no sign of it here in the deepest part of the forest. The ensnaring limbs of the trees were sign enough that this wasn't a well-traveled trail, and yet, Naraku's incarnation marched steadily onward as if this were a known path. The luminescence that surrounded her figure ebbed and flowed with preternatural-like energy. Was this child an apparition that could just as easily vanish into thin air?

Sesshoumaru took a glance over his shoulder.

The trees looked all the same here.

The pair soldiered on through the dense foliage until the ground began to slant upwards and they were soon hiking a weathered mountain. The demon lord raised his eyes to regard the figure above him treading easily across the ground.

"Girl. How much longer of this?"

The girl in white slowed to an eventual stop and stilled. Sesshoumaru halted as well, his regal stance betraying only the smallest bit of uncertainty. All was still; only the crying cicadas and miscreant toads continued on, clueless of the tension in the air.

"It is not much longer on foot."

The girl's voice was surprisingly timid and light. Though she inclined her head towards her companion, she did not meet his eyes. Her gaze landed somewhere far off into the trees.

Sesshoumaru did not reply or acknowledge that he had heard. Instead, he just stood staring at the young girl's form until she eventually turned back around and continued her trek forward.

The trees were beginning to thin out. Perhaps a clearing lay just ahead?

* * *

Naraku hummed a small tune while he busied himself about in the small study. He delicately wiped out a tea cup with a scrap of cloth before setting it down and whisking off to tend to the pot of water that heated over the hot coals in the center of the room.

"Well, you're in a good mood."

Naraku's eyes flicked up to meet that of his first incarnation before he smiled ruefully. He dipped a claw into the contents of the teapot and used it to drip some of the water onto his tongue. He made a small appreciative sound before rising and heading to a small chest of drawers tucked into the room's alcove.

"Your humor seems to have returned, Kagura. Seeing as you're not trying to help, I can only assume you intend to tease. Please. Spare me."

Kagura rolled her eyes from her position in the corner. Those red eyes—ones she had inherited from her master—continued to watch Naraku's every move with barely suppressed interest.

"So all this is for the mutt-lord, I presume?"

"Oh?" Naraku paused suddenly and gave Kagura a look. "And here I was, thinking you were quite taken with his highness. What changed?"

When Kagura growled in response, Naraku's face split with a grin bright enough to rival the sun. He turned back around to his task. He pulled out a drawer that contained small vials of powders. He lifted each one up until he settled on one black in color. Naraku rose to his feet.

"Kagura, see to it that our guest has a very hospitable welcome. I dread to think he'll come in crashing and slashing about in search for his…" Naraku's right hand worked in the air as if searching for the right word, "pets. Reassure him that they are safe."

"Safe? In your lair? Even _my_ humor has its limits."

Naraku bloomed with laughter. Once the giggles had subsided, his expression became serious. He pinned Kagura with a stare, his lips settling into a humorless smile. "Need I repeat myself?" he bit out.

Kagura sucked her teeth with annoyance and vanished from the room, leaving her master to his insane preparations.

* * *

They had arrived. Once the trees had thinned, they had been confronted with the sight of heavy fog clinging to the air. The girl appeared to hesitate near the edge of the viscous precipitation and Sesshoumaru was in no particular rush to pass by her. The sound of buzzing soon joined them, however, and Sesshoumaru turned quickly to see Naraku's venomous insects settle around them.

Sesshoumaru's expression remained void save for a small tick of movement at his nostrils. His lips pulled down into a frown and his eyes swiveled towards the girl. He waited patiently for her to make the first move.

She did not disappoint.

The ghostly girl began to walk again. Sesshoumaru followed as did the insects. Sparks of electricity could be seen and heard all about them as Naraku's insects met an invisible barrier and burned off, their dead carcasses falling heavily to the ground before disappearing. Sesshoumaru did not spare a passing glance.

Though it seemed that the two of them simply walked through the fog, it soon became apparent that the ghostly girl had enacted some sort of barrier around them that parted the low clouds from their path instead. The fog changed color the further they went in until all that surrounded them was poisonous, noxious miasma. Acting purely on instinct, Sesshoumaru raised his sleeve to protect his delicate nose and mouth.

It wasn't long before the demon lord lowered his arm. His gait became stilted.

The blackish miasma began to spark and crackle with blinding light in front of them. The girl continued on and so, too, did Sesshoumaru until the light became almost overwhelming and suddenly—

Calm.

Sesshoumaru looked around, taking in the surroundings. What lay before them had not been visible through the heavy fog. It was as if they had entered into another world. The ground was barren and black here, as if charred. Though it was obviously night and a sickly moon hung in the sky, the miasma seemed to affect even the dark of night, casting the atmosphere in a purplish hue. Was the very air they breathed miasma, as well?

Sesshoumaru's eyes lowered to regard a sprawling castle before them. It was large, overwhelming, _intimidating_. The architecture was beautiful—modern, even. And, yet, about it seemed to cling the very feeling of death. One of loneliness and despair.

It went without saying that this was Naraku's lair.

The girl in white had started to walk again. She approached the castle with ease, heading toward what looked to be the main hall of the residence. It was a moment before Sesshoumaru followed this time.

The girl began to slow as she neared the porch, so much so that Sesshoumaru passed her. He turned his head briefly to the girl but when he looked straight again, the sight that met him caused the demon lord to freeze in his steps.

"Hello again, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagura's eyes flew wide when a sickeningly green whip of energy sped toward her. She narrowly dodged in time, the whip connecting and ensnaring a porch pillar instead. The demon lord hesitated before jerking his arm, severing the wooden pillar completely. There was a loud groan as the roof of the porch shifted and Kagura looked fearfully upwards, but the structure held sound. Mercifully, the porch was supported by several wooden beams.

"Your manners are atrocious. Do you regularly destruct the homes of those who invite you to call?"

Sesshoumaru's hand went to his sword and stilled. "I've no time for your foolery, wench. You have violated this Sesshoumaru and now you dare to keep even his charges from him? You will die today."

Kagura made a placating gesture with one hand. The other remained white-knuckled around her fan. "We have your charges and they are safe. They were only a lure. They are merely under a sleeping spell to soothe their anxieties. Naraku needed to make sure that you would come to receive treatment."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flared even if his nostrils did not. His face began to transform, lengthening in places no human's would. Kagura cowered, Kanna took a step back and Naraku…

Naraku now stood on the porch, eyes wide as the demon lord lost control of his form.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Naraku called but the dog demon now sprouted a canine's head where his humanoid one should have been. Naraku spun around and seized Kagura by the throat. He hauled her forward. The wind demon's eyes went wide with panic and she tore at the hands ensnared about her neck. "Is this what you want, Sesshoumaru-sama? Do you want her death? She will be punished in time, as I am not yet done with her. She will be of use to me—to us—in securing your cure. I cannot kill her yet, but I will make sure she never acts without direction again!"

A large white paw struck the ground and the very earth rattled. Naraku's eyes flit back and forth as the giant dog demon leveled them with a predacious stare. Huge, rolling globs of poison fell from the dog demon's mouth and Sesshoumaru's forked tongue rounded its lips as if in preparation for a meal. Suddenly, Naraku pulled Kagura in front of him and plunged his arm through her back, exiting her chest.

Throat restricted or not, Kagura's shrill scream filled the thick air causing the dog demon to shrink back minutely and shake his head ferociously.

In Naraku's bloody hand was a small, pulsating object. It was Kagura's heart.

"Do you see this, Lord Sesshoumaru? I have stolen her heart and I will keep it captive. She will no longer act of free will and when we are done with her, I will give it to you to do with as you so wish," though elevated, Naraku's voice was calm as he addressed the demon lord. Naraku pulled his arm free of the wind demon and she dropped to the floor, her mouth still agape in pain.

The dog lifted its head and narrowed its eyes. It gazed for a long moment at the two before it became a rush of wind and its humanoid form emerged once again.

Naraku grinned maniacally. "Will that suit you, then? I will keep to my word this time, Sesshoumaru, as she has wronged me, too. Now, please. I bid you enter my humble home," Naraku bowed before turning with a flourish and disappearing into the recesses of the castle.

Sesshoumaru stood motionless for a moment, his eyes still fixed on the hunched figure of the demoness. Curiously, her expression no longer held only pain. She appeared annoyed, vehement. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her before ignoring her completely and stepping onto the porch. Kagura stiffened when the demon lord passed but he only left her in his wake as he disappeared within.

* * *

"You'll have to excuse me. I've no proper tea house to receive you and I was in too much of a rush to prepare otherwise. Hopefully my study will be to your liking."

The dog demon grunted in reply. Naraku pursed his lips but quickly replaced it with a smile. Before him sat a shallow tea cup into which he had poured freshly boiled water. He unscrewed a small jar of black powder that curiously resembled soot. Naraku dipped a white spoon—most likely carved from bone—into the matter and extracted a small amount into the cup. Naraku whisked the contents slowly and delicately before raising his eyes to meet that of the demon lord's.

"I can't say it will be pleasant, but it will help," Naraku spoke matter-of-factly as he tapped a bamboo whisk on the side of the tea cup.

Sesshoumaru's eyes tracked Naraku's every movement, narrowing every so often when the spider did something questionable.

"Appearances aside, it smells strongly of fresh pine. Ah, there we go. Now, drink up. A taste of this and you will soon be able to smell it, too."

"Has this Sesshoumaru not the luxury to know what he drinks?"

Naraku's eyes flitted back up to Sesshoumaru, a surprised look on his face.

"I dare say that's the first time you've spoken this evening."

"Your word games bore me, half-breed. I have no time for them."

"Right, right. You're absolutely right," Naraku waved his hand dismissively before gently taking the tea cup and bringing it to his lips.

All of a sudden, the dog demon smirked. Naraku quirked a brow.

"Something the matter, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The dog demon chuckled unexpectedly. The sound seemed to catch the spider off guard for he froze and his eyes narrowed upon his guest.

"You seek to reassure this Sesshoumaru by drinking from the same cup. How touching."

Naraku regarded the dog demon silently before smiling warmly in return. "As long as we've known each other, you must know by now that I wouldn't put myself unnecessarily into harm's way," Naraku murmured before taking a sip from the cup. He ran his tongue slowly across his lips and flicked it across the edge of the teacup. "You should take comfort from that."

Suddenly, the dog demon lurched forward and Naraku jerked back violently—only to find that the dog demon had deftly relieved him of the teacup he once held. There was a hint of amusement across the dog's face but he said nothing. Sesshoumaru raised the cup to his mouth and inhaled of its contents. He frowned shortly after.

Clearing his throat loudly, Naraku smoothed his collar and leaned forward. "You appear to be well-learned. Perhaps you've heard lore of the Yao grass? The tea which you drink is made from the powder of its fruit. It clears the mind, rejuvenates it, which—in turn—rejuvenates the body. I've used it myself to force my regeneration when your… acquaintances managed to land a blow."

Sesshoumaru snorted softly before downing the contents of the cup. Naraku raised his brow and waited. Sesshoumaru had begun to lower the cup to the table when it unexpectedly tumbled from his fingers. The spider looked unsurprised as the dog demon began to double in on himself, mouth wide and gagging.

"Oh… I should mention that it doesn't go down smoothly. Though, curiously, I didn't suffer those effects this time. How fascinating! It must be ineffectual in small amounts. Good thing you drank it all. I never do that. One taste of it and I can barely choke down a mouthful. No worries, though, my lord. The burning means it's working."

Sesshoumaru coughed and spluttered and his face reddened with the effort to stifle the involuntary reactions. His face was a mixture of fury, confusion, and betrayal. After a few seconds the choking lessened, but in its wake, his irises turned dark as blood.

"You're okay…" Naraku intoned, speaking as a father would to his babe. "Your body is simply trying to catch up to your mind." Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back and his body convulsed. His head lolled and his claws dug into the wooden grain of the low-lying table. Naraku watched with apt interest as Sesshoumaru's body appeared to be undergoing a transformation before his eyes. "You're handling this quite well, might I add. I'm usually in a fit at this point, tearing off my own limbs as liquid fire races through me, burning everything it touches. It is worth it, though, and you will soon see."

Naraku was obviously taking advantage of the demon lord's incapacitation. Sesshoumaru didn't appear to hear him, only jerked and started with the changes going through his body. So, it was quite the surprise when the dog's golden eyes suddenly focused on the spider with unsettling acuity. A shiver ran visibly through Naraku, his expression unsure.

A few tense seconds passed before Naraku dared to speak. "My lord?"

"You dare to make a mockery of this Sesshoumaru?" the demon lord bit out, fangs elongated and gleaming.

Naraku's expression of pure shock was almost comical. "What?"

"This potion—this p-poison—did not a damn thing but cause this Sesshoumaru pain and _for what?_ I detect not even your wretched stench."

Naraku's mouth was still wide but, mercifully, he regained his composure after an almost absurd amount of time.

"This can't be. No, n-no. This Yao grass, it… it _always_ works. A demon healer secured it, prepared it himself. It has _always_ worked—"

" _Do not compare your low-born filth to this Sesshoumaru!_ " the youkai lord no longer looked the same. His expression was wild, savage. Naraku had begun to back away from the table in case the demon lord's claws came flying. He was in too close of a range to come out of an attack unscathed.

"Calm yourself!" Naraku hissed, taking up the defensive. "We must think clearly. The healing should have been instantaneous. Do you not sense _anything?_ " Naraku growled, anger now lacing his features.

The dog demon's roar made Naraku flinch violently, but the spider refused to relinquish his ground. Sesshoumaru's voice returned to him: "You _will_ fix this."

"And I intend to," Naraku bit back, "but you have just taken my strongest anecdote and still fail to show improvement! The venom Kagura poisoned you with is too rare to take this situation lightly. I cannot risk giving you the entirety of my medicine cabinet when what is truly precious to us is time. If your body won't—can't—regenerate, then you have no hope of being healed!"

Too much happened too quickly. The dog seized forward, yanking the spider up by his collar and hurling him into the wall. Naraku hit the wall with a loud gasp and fell into a heap on the floor.

Groaning, the spider began to sit up. Sesshoumaru was still near the table though he seemed to calm somewhat—that, or he was trying desperately to restrain himself. Naraku sneered and spat off into the corner. When he spoke again, red stained the spaces between his teeth.

"I would watch my steps if I were you, lord Sesshoumaru. The only chance we have is to take you to the demon healer and only _I_ know where he is."

Sesshoumaru's bark of laughter had Naraku drooling with rage. "Are you senile? There are _many_ demon healers who will assist this Sesshoumaru and will be honored to do so."

Naraku kept the dog demon's eyes as he intentionally let Sesshoumaru's declaration hang awkwardly in the air. After an uncomfortable amount of time, Naraku spoke again: " _And how do you propose to find these demon healers when you cannot even scent friend from foe?_ "

The dog demon's expression made Naraku laugh out loud.

Naraku shook his head and spoke in ironic tones. "I am trying to _help_ you and you insist on inhibiting me at every turn. If you cannot trust me—one who has prepared a tonic out of his own private collection to heal _you_ —I would love to know who else you can—"

"Remember your place, half-breed. You will heed your tone."

Naraku's eyes flared with anger but his jaws snapped shut. Sesshoumaru had spoken the words too calmly, a complete change in manner compared to how he had spoken just a few moments before. The words he spoke dripped with promise—the promise of a swift end.

Begrudgingly, Naraku seemed to resolve himself and reign in his anger. He began to get to his feet. "The demon healer masquerades in a human village to the south. I will take you to him. We will leave at dawn. You may take your charges and rest for the evening. Kanna."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes untrustworthily before rising swiftly to his feet. At Naraku's call, the ghostly girl from earlier appeared in the doorway, her supernatural mirror reflecting nothing. Naraku gestured for Sesshoumaru to follow her before limping his way back to the table. Sesshoumaru did not spare the spider a glance as he followed the girl to where his pack had been held captive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is a derivative work featuring characters from Rumiko Takahashi's series, Inuyasha, to whom which the characters belong. No copyright infringement is intended and I am not making any money from this creative venture.**

 **Author's Note** _ **:**_ _I ain't even gonna act like I didn't have a good ol' time writing this chapter, haha! I hope you guys enjoy it as well. ^^ Feedback, comments, concerns are appreciated. Thanks for supporting fanfiction and thanks for supporting this story in particular!_

* * *

"I'm so _glad_ to be back! I hated Naraku's place. It's always so stinky."

"And yet _you_ are the one who's been there the most out of all of us! I dare say you're just bad luck, Rin. You made our master sully himself just to retrieve your useless behind!"

"You were there, too." Rin turned briefly from her improvised game of jacks to narrow her eyes at the toad demon.

Jaken squawked.

"You ignorant human! I _let_ myself be kidnapped just so I could keep an eye on you! I put my life in danger just so that our master's ward may live another day. You should thank me."

"Thank you for fainting first?"

"You-!"

The tall demon lord sat staring at the stream that ran through the temporary camp they had chosen upon departing Naraku's lair. It was now mid-morning. Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge the reflection gazing back at him in the shallow water. What stared back at him was not an image of himself, but of the ghostly girl from the night before staring soullessly at him. As dawn came and went, the image slowly dissolved to reveal the ghostly girl's dark-haired superior instead.

"You have willpower, I can give you that. How long have you been ignoring my call? Two hours? Three?"

The reflection in the water was gone. Sesshoumaru's left ear flicked twice. The dark-haired half-demon was now standing behind him.

"We would have been there by now."

"This Sesshoumaru follows the direction of no one."

"It was a _suggestion_. If you felt differently, you could have said something sooner. Perhaps during the moments when you were tossing stones into my face."

Sesshoumaru continued to gaze at the stream.

Naraku bit his lip. He walked forward until his boots began to sink into the sodden mud bordering the streambed. "The longer we wait, the less I guarantee that my contact will be able to help you."

"He _will_ help. Or _you_ die."

Naraku looked to the right to peer at the dog demon. "So you'll go, then?"

Sesshoumaru did not answer.

A small vein began to tick in Naraku's forehead; otherwise, his face was blank, not giving anything away. "If we're doing this, we'll need to get a move on. It is a human village. They'll be suspicious of any travelers wandering their town at night."

Sesshoumaru stood gracefully to his feet. He dusted off his garments. "There is no we."

Naraku's lips parted and his eyebrows drew down. "How do you propose to get there? By sniffing it out?"

"You will point the way—and do so quickly—if you have any sense of self-preservation."

"Do you?"

A growl stymied any further comment by the spider as the dog demon turned on him, fangs bared.

"You try my patience, half-breed. Talk. Now."

Naraku made to speak but then slowly closed his mouth. He raised his nose at the other, his expression haughty.

The sound of wet bone snapping filled the silence. Sesshoumaru was cracking his knuckles. Naraku drew himself up and seemed to concede.

"The village in question can be found east of here. A three hour's journey of walking. You will encounter several villages along the way. How do you propose to find the correct one?"

"You will _tell_ me the correct one." Sesshoumaru took a step in the spider's direction. Naraku held his ground.

"Certainly. Each of the villages that you will encounter to the east specialize in orchard farming," Naraku bit out. And then, with a smile, "The village you want will be the one that smells of persimmons."

Out of nowhere an electrified venomous whip surged forward, curling around the half-demon's neck. Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist minutely and cleanly severed Naraku's head from his body.

The body vanished. As did the head.

Naraku had gone.

Coolly, Sesshoumaru left his spot by the stream and crossed the field of grasses to where Rin played. He approached to see Jaken panicking, then making obeisance, and finally settling into a smug look of superiority as he noticed his lord's approach. As Rin came into view, it was apparent why.

Naraku sat on the ground, tossing Rin's stone ball into the air. He sat only a few paces from the girl and the girl's white face belied her shock.

As the stone flew up, Naraku swiftly gathered the leaves Rin had used as jacks and caught the stone before it hit the ground. Rin cried out when Naraku's grin displayed razor sharp teeth.

"I win." Naraku looked to the girl and then swung his blood-red eyes up to her master. It wasn't immediately clear to whom the comment had been made.

Sesshoumaru stilled, tensed. Naraku's grin grew and he began to get to his feet. He paused for a moment as he stood staring the small distance down at the dog-demon. Sesshoumaru did not lower his eyes, nor did he meet them. He seemed ready to ignore the other again.

"I respect your straight-forward nature, lord Sesshoumaru. And, so, I'll be straight-forward with you. I could never be without your assistance. Without you being in your best condition, you are simply a lame dog. A lame dog is of no use to me. If you can't trust my goodwill, at least trust my greed."

Sesshoumaru's lips formed into the smallest of smiles. Naraku's expression immediately became stone-like. A promise was made in the silence that stretched between them. "Better a lame dog than a spider crushed under foot. This spider seems to escape well enough with two legs. This Sesshoumaru wonders how well he might fare with one—"

Naraku had vanished, yet again.

Sesshoumaru's smile pulled into a shark smirk. It wouldn't be visible to Naraku, however; considering the spider demon reappeared a few paces behind him.

Nor was Naraku's sneer visible to the dog. He licked his lips before turning his gaze eastward. "Walk east and I will come to meet you once you've reached the correct destination."

Sesshoumaru turned his head just as a breeze swelled. The wind stirred his hair. "Rin."

The girl, who had been struck in a stupefied position ever since she had been confronted by Naraku, jumped to her feet as if nothing were amiss. "Yes, master?"

"Pack your things. We leave."

"Yes, my lord!" Rin gave a curt bow and skipped to where she had set down her forgotten knapsack.

Naraku raised a brow and when the dog demon finally deigned to give him a look, Naraku simply smiled and disappeared into thin air.

Sesshoumaru stood staring at the spot the spider had occupied.

"Good riddance! I knew any sleight-of-hand that lowly half-demon would try would be thwarted by you, milord!"

"Come, Rin."

"Yes, lord Sesshoumaru!"

The white dog blinked twice before suddenly looking to the east. "Better a lame dog."

Jaken waived his arms excitedly. "Ha ha! Yes, when you told that scoundrel that mi lo—"

Sesshoumaru stepped on Jaken, crushing the toad demon underfoot. 

* * *

The fluffy clouds that stretched over the horizon and glowed of their own accord soon blocked out the sun, casting a gray hue over the landscape. It did little to dim the beautiful vista of rolling countryside that the trio crossed through. Rin darted to and fro along the path, gathering tall wildflowers of red, orange, and violet. Her happiness showed in her light step and in her free laugh. Though she, master Jaken and lord Sesshoumaru traveled a lot, they didn't often enjoy the luxury of flat, sprawling fields. The girl acted as if she had returned home after a long journey.

"Rin. Don't stray far."

Rin immediately looked up from where she had stopped and kneeled a few paces behind the group. She was having trouble snapping the stem of this yellow flower. Every time she attempted to grab one, the stubborn stalks were so tough that she ended up accidentally stripping the flesh from the stem and making her hands raw. "Coming, lord Sesshoumaru!" She abandoned the yellow flower and skipped to her master's side.

Not a half hour later, the landscape began to change. There were more trees, more tilled land surrounding them.

"Are we close, lord Sesshoumaru?"

It was a moment before he addressed her. "We are in search of persimmon orchards."

Rin wrinkled her nose. "Persimmon… orchards?" She formed her mouth awkwardly around the new word.

"A village that grows persimmon. There will be many fruit trees in an orchard."

"Oh…" Rin said quietly, then brightened. "Rin hasn't seen that before. We must have traveled far!"

"Will you stop your incessant talking?! Our lord is trying to concentrate!" Having been quiet for most of the journey, Jaken finally spoke up, thoroughly annoyed.

"Master Jaken, have you seen persimmon oro-ro-chards before?"

"Yes, I have seen persimmon _orchards_ before. Anybody who is anybody knows what an orchard is, stupid girl! Not all villages grow rice and potatoes."

Rin huffed, puffing out her cheeks. "You don't have to be so rude about it, master Jaken," she said in a petulant voice.

Jaken, so far unchecked, gave the girl a haughty look and shuffled his feet quickly to bring himself alongside Sesshoumaru's stride.

Rin's steps slowed and her lips turned down into a full pout. She eventually stopped and crossed her arms. That is when she saw a yellow flower dangling upside down in front of her face. Her eyes crossed and she gasped, jumping backward and colliding with a solid form behind her. Slowly, the young girl turned around.

"You know, where I grew up, toads were a delicacy."

Rin screamed. 

* * *

At once, Sesshoumaru was at the young girl's side, sword drawn and held an inch shy from a pale column of throat.

The yellow wildflower fluttered delicately from sharpened claws and landed on the ground.

"I've come to guide you, and yet, you draw your sword to my neck?"

Sesshoumaru did not remove the sword, only stared.

Naraku spread his fingers out in front of him in mock surrender. Only then did the fortified steel return to its place at its master's side.

"Nice to see you again, too," the spider spoke with a raise of the brow. A smirk touched his lips as he regarded the group and then looked around at their surroundings. "You've made good time."

Sesshoumaru gave the spider a cool look, not yet relaxing his posture.

"What? I told you I would come to meet you when you were close. You're close," Naraku shrugged.

"I tire of your word games. How much longer, vermin?"

Naraku grinned and stretched out a long, sinewy arm. "Just over that rise," Naraku pointed.

Sesshoumaru swung his eyes in the direction the spider indicated. He turned to walk in that direction. Rin shuffled on the opposite side of Sesshoumaru, putting as much distance between herself and Naraku as possible. Jaken was still a few paces away where Sesshoumaru had left him when he ran to defend Rin. The toad demon gripped his Staff of Two Heads.

"My lord, what if it is a trap?" Jaken spoke in hushed tones, as if afraid to doubt Sesshoumaru's handling of the situation.

But Sesshoumaru seemed to mull it over. He stopped briefly to turn back towards Naraku. "I presume you're coming."

Naraku, eyes wide and blinking, looked as if he didn't know what was happening. "Oh, well, of course. Follow me," he grinned, passing Sesshoumaru up and stepping quickly towards Jaken. Jaken turned a brighter shade of green.

Naraku passed, too, the toad and smiled down at him as he swept by, waving his fingers. Jaken fainted.

The spider twirled around suddenly. He pointed a finger at the toad. "He does that a lot."

"I know," came the unexpected reply from the girl at Sesshoumaru's left. Even she looked surprised at her own response.

Naraku brightened and gave her a bewitching smile. "Let us hurry. Midday is approaching and it isn't wise to try to find a fox in the dark."

"A fox?" Rin quizzed, growing bolder.

Naraku had turned back towards their path but threw a grin over his shoulder at the girl's question. "Yes, a fox. They are tricky creatures, young one. So tricky that they can escape death many times. It is one such creature who shall find a way to trick your master's illness and make him well again."

Rin looked down at the ground, arms still crossed defensively over her chest. "Oh. That will be good… mast-" Luckily, Rin caught herself before she used the formal term towards her former kidnapper.

Unfortunately, she hadn't been quick enough and Naraku was quick to catch what she had almost called him. "There's no need for formality, child. You may even call me 'uncle,' if you so wish."

"Don't call him uncle," the white-haired lord chimed in, voice strained.

"Yes, my lord," Rin obeyed, a little too weirded out to say much else. Her expression was a funny cross between repulsion and shock.

Naraku's pout was visible but it devolved too quickly into a grin to be taken seriously. "Have you ever been this far east, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru didn't respond.

The spider demon forced a sigh. He carded his fingers through his wavy tendrils of hair. "Not the most talkative bunch, if I've ever met one. I suppose I should be grateful. Your younger 'half' only more than makes up for any conversation you all lack. And all by himself."

Sesshoumaru grunted. Naraku beamed with his success.

"Should we have time—"

"Do you ever _shut up?!_ " Jaken ground out between tensed beak.

Naraku visibly jolted as if affronted by the toad demon's tone. "My word. Aren't we spunky today?"

Jaken opened his beak as if to speak more but the sound of his master's voice stopped him.

"Yes, aren't we? You mustn't get out much, hanyou," Sesshoumaru broke in, his tone a bit dangerous.

Naraku was staring down the toad behind him when he flicked his eyes up to meet that of the toad's master. He turned back around. They had just crested the small hill in the road and were now coming down a path now flocked on either side by fields and well-maintained trees. At this time of year, bright orange balls could still be seen decorating the branches. Persimmon orchards! They had arrived.

"I'll admit, I don't often get the luxury," Naraku finally acknowledged the dog demon's snide remark.

"Considering how often you have others do your dirty work, it's only par the course."

While Naraku's posture remained relaxed, his facial expression had grown pinched. Luckily, his back was still to the dog. "Are you insinuating something, my lord?"

"Merely an observation, half-breed. Relax," Sesshoumaru smirked, his eyes intent enough to burn a hole into the spider demon's back.

"Will the fox know we're coming?" Rin asked suddenly, causing the entire group to come to a pause.

"That's a good question, Rin. One that deserves answering," Jaken eyed the spider demon, distrust and distaste apparent on his face.

Naraku spun slowly towards the group. "Let me guess. You don't trust me."

Rin and Jaken shook their heads while Sesshoumaru stared on, bored.

Naraku grabbed his breast in shock. "Any other surprises you all wish to reveal before we continue?"

Sesshoumaru growled at this. Naraku broke into a placating grin.

"You all must really work on your humor. I believe your lord's attitude is rubbing off," Naraku flicked his eyes to Sesshoumaru—just to be safe—before continuing. "The fox has not been alerted of our arrival but he knows to accept those who come looking for him. He will be masquerading as a human, of course. Our only job is to find him. He does not keep the same disguise long."

"This Sesshoumaru does _not_ have the time for this, _damned spider_!" the white dog growled, taking a step forward.

Naraku whirled on him, growling in kind. "Then he musn't have the time for a cure, now does he?" Unfortunately, Naraku looked as if he regretted those words as soon as he spoke them. He visibly tensed as if expecting another attack.

Sesshoumaru was quick to show him how correct he was. The dog demon lunged forward, plowing his closed fist through the spider's stomach. The impact was blunt and the spider's skin did not give easily. Naraku's mouth fell open in shock and betrayal before he cried out, clutching the dog demon's arm as his legs began to give and his body shook uncontrollably.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion and he pulled his arm free from the spider's entrails. Naraku fell to his knees clutching at his guts that threatened to spill, miasma now curling outwards from the wound and seeping out of the spider's mouth. Rin screamed and the spider's red eyes fell on her. She stumbled backward as Jaken told her not to look.

"So you come to us in the flesh?" Sesshoumaru stated flatly, shaking bits of flesh and blackened blood from his arm. He stared down at the gore in disgust.

It was apparent that Naraku was trying to form a response but his voice wouldn't work. He still clutched at his midsection, rocking forward until his forehead kissed the ground. Raven black curls settled around him as he shook and coughed.

The white dog stared at the spider for a few more moments before stepping around him and into the rows of persimmon trees. The young girl did not follow. Her eyes were still screwed shut and she clutched at her mouth as if holding something threatening back. Jaken looked down impishly at the quivering mass before him. There was no sympathy in his expression.

"Serves you right for tricking our lord, repugnant scum. You and your whore are the one who got us into this mess and yet you still play your ceaseless games!"

Naraku's head tore up suddenly from its nest in the dirt. His expression was feral. Bloodshot eyes and bared fangs were enough to have Jaken pulling at the frozen girl behind him as he ushered them both after their departing lord. Spit and blood now mingled along the corners of Naraku's mouth as he seethed, glaring after the group. He threw back his head to scream but only a garbled mess emerged and he was thrown into a hacking fit. He coughed up blood and half-formed, wriggling tentacles—signs that his body was beginning to knit itself closed. He couldn't yet move, however. Nor did he appear to want to. 

* * *

"W-which one do you think it could be?" Jaken stuttered, eyes wide and a bit teary.

Dozens upon dozens of humans milled about in the busy village square. The demon lord and his charges were just outside the border of the village town, still enshrouded by the greenery so as not to draw any attention to themselves. The village appeared to be a major commercial center; not exactly the ideal hideout for a fox demon. Then again, foxes were known for their trickery. Risk of being found out aside, living in a large town would mean a near constant food source and a quiet life safe from predators. Their target had decided his home well; now, they would have to pay the price for it.

The dog demon was quiet as usual though his eyes flicked restlessly about between the human faces.

"Naraku said that he doesn't keep the same disguise. How shall we locate the fox, my lord?" Rin turned uneasy eyes upon her lord, uncertainty marring her delicate face.

Jaken shook his head in disbelief. "That damned spider and his riddles. I doubt even he could locate the fox before sun down. What are we to do? If we don't hurry, lord Sesshoumaru may suffer permanent damage to his senses!"

"Silence," Sesshoumaru bit out suddenly. His facial muscles twitched before falling flat. He turned his gaze to the toad demon. "Find him and bring him to me."

Against his better judgment, the demon toad squawked and flapped his arms. He stopped abruptly when the dog demon narrowed his eyes at him. "B-b-but mi lord…"

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said dangerously, mouth turning down into a distinct frown.

Jaken's beak opened and closed several times before he could summon the strength—perhaps the courage—to continue. "There are too many humans, mi lord. Even from here, my nostrils are overwhelmed with the stench of them. Mi lord, your sense of smell is far superior to-ahh!"

Sesshoumaru hadn't moved but Jaken seemed to sense his own blunder and cowed before his lord as if he had been struck. Sesshoumaru's eyes raked over his retainer as if accessing his desire to make Jaken's assumption of violence come true.

All the while, Rin silently fumed. Her thin hands were bunched into fists and her expression melded from one of unease into set determination. Suddenly, she began tearing at the bottom of her kimono, undoing the layers until gangly, pale legs were exposed.

"My lord, I shall find him," Rin spoke resolutely, a sense of purpose settling in her eyes as she looked up to the dog demon towering over her. "If he be a demon, he will be attracted to the scent of my blood. If my legs are cut and hidden by my kimono, no human will know I'm bleeding but a demon will!"

"…S-she has a point, mi—arghh!"

This time, Sesshoumaru did deal a blow to the toad. Jaken now lay unconscious as a result of the kick square to the back of his head.

Rin watched the antics before her but her eyes were pleading as she turned her full attention to the dog demon. "Please, lord Sesshoumaru. Let me help. If you cut my legs, I can help find the fox that will save you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide and his jaw had gone slack, evident in his parted lips. Suddenly, he closed them. "Rin. No."

"Please, my lord!" Rin implored, her face bordering anger. "We are running out of time! Naraku won't help and Jaken _is_ no help. If you don't do it… I will!" Rin lurched forward towards the sword tied at her master's hip.

Caught off guard by the brashness of the usually docile girl, Sesshoumaru could be seen stumbling back. He recovered quickly. " _Rin_ , you do _not—_ "

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin stamped her foot and screeched out loud before the dog demon was grabbing her and pulling her to him.

" _Hush, Rin!_ " Sesshoumaru bit out, his grip on her arms gentle but firm. "You shall lead them to us."

Anger still laced her face as tears began to cloud her eyes. "Why won't you let me help?" The tears began to spill.

Sesshoumaru pulled his hands back as if touching hot iron. "Cease this at once, Rin."

"Not until you let me help! If you won't let Rin help, you won't be able to save Rin and Rin will be shredded up much worse than a cut on the leg!" Rin yelled, her high-pitched voice ringing in his overly sensitive ears that were too close to her at this level.

The dog demon's face screwed up in annoyance but he did not reach for the girl a second time. He straightened to his full height and took a step back. The index and middle finger of his right hand flexed. "Do _not_ move," he ground out, his voice strangely strained. The two fingers began to glow green.

Rin's eyes widened, partly from fear and mostly from surprise. She scrambled to gather the skirts of her robe in hand as she bared her left leg to her master.

The young girl muffled her cry as best she could as a green whip licked across the skin of her leg, leaving a thin welt so neat that even her skin resisted bleeding at first.

Sesshoumaru had turned partly to the side as the deed was done but now he stared wide eyed at the damage he had caused. Rin jumped in place as her lord dropped to the ground before her and began to bathe the wound in his saliva.

Rin appropriately screamed before Sesshoumaru's hand flew up to cover her mouth. "My energy whip can be venomous—my saliva is the antidote," he explained in a rush before removing his hand to busy himself with fixing her robes.

Rin's mouth was twisted in disgust and mild shock as her kimono was put to rights and she was turned to face the human village. She recovered enough to flex her left leg in an attempt to prolong the bleeding. Satisfied with the tickling drops of blood she felt, Rin looked back at her lord and smiled. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru. Now it doesn't even hurt."

The dog demon was as stoic as ever, though his skin was a few shades paler than normal. He closed his eyes for a few seconds before settling them on the young girl in front of him. "You are to walk straight into the village and straight back. Do _not_ deviate from that path and do _not_ follow anyone. Should anyone startle you, call to me."

"Yes, my lord!" Rin saluted the dog demon before running from the greenery and onto the main road leading into town. It was at about this time that Jaken began to recover.

"O-oh. Where am I?" Beady eyes blinked in confusion as the toad demon took in his surroundings. He squinted his eyes and shook his head until his vision settled. It was a few seconds more before he realized he was not alone. "Oh, mi lord! I'm sorry! I must have regrettably fallen asleep. It will not happen again," Jaken screeched, pressing his forehead to the dirt.

Sesshoumaru sneered at the toad demon. "Indeed." Golden eyes followed the form of his young charge as she disappeared among the rest of the humans in the village square.

"Where's Rin, mi lord? Did that troublesome girl get lost again?!"

This time, the great dog demon audibly sighed as he leaned back against a sturdy tree. Jaken looked up and at him in confusion before turning to look over his shoulder at the village. The sun was beginning to set. 

* * *

There weren't many things the two of them agreed on, but maybe Jaken had been right.

Humans _did_ stink.

Rin's face screwed up at the different smells that assaulted her nose as she passed the many stalls and alleyways in the town square. There was so much going on around her, she wondered how she would ever make it to the end of the square and back again just as her lord had instructed. She didn't believe there was ever truly an end to bustle and commotion around her.

"Noisy humans," Rin grumped, parroting words that Jaken often aimed at her during their many arguments.

"Grilled beef tongue is good for growing, young girls! Would you like to try some?"

Startled, Rin looked up at the middle-aged woman who bent down towards her, offering a stick covered with cooked meat in her direction. Shaking her head fearfully, Rin backed away from the woman and ducked into the crowd.

"Huh… strange girl," the matronly woman mused as she straightened and began flagging down another child passing by.

Still shocked that she had been approached, Rin was still backing away when she bumped into a wheel. She jerked out of the way, thinking she had run into the path of a moving cart only to turn around and see the offending wheel she had backed into slowly beginning to roll away. Rin's mouth fell open as she saw that the wheel _had_ been attached to a cart, but a stationary one, and that she had somehow jostled the wheel loose from its stand when she had run into it. The cart, loaded with fresh fruits and vegetables, built up momentum as it rolled until it crashed into an adjacent cart holding live chickens and eggs. The leashed chickens spooked and squawked as they tumbled out the side of the cart, carrying it over with them. The stall owners swore and a woman screamed as a chicken got loose and began chasing after her toddling child who was toddling away for dear life. A bright pink peach that had shaken loose from the first cart now rolled idly along the ground and right into the path of a cheery old man with a walking stick who promptly tripped over it and came crashing down. That's when a group of errant youths decided to dive on the old man and search his pockets for coins. It wasn't until a loose egg rolled and bumped into her foot that Rin finally tore her eyes away from the varying levels of destruction she had mistakenly caused. Knocking the egg away, she looked back up only to find several eyes beginning to settle on her.

Rin's eyes bulged when the eyes on her began to narrow. She opened her mouth.

" _ **Oh shit.**_ _"_

Sesshoumaru's young charge took off like a bat out of hell.

A merchant holding a chicken under each arm gesticulated as best he could after her. "There she is! That little shit did it! Get her!" Several others ran past him, intent on making the young girl's parents pay for the damage she had caused.

Rin ran faster than she ever had. The cut on her leg was of no consequence—the only thing she felt now was fear. Damnit, lord Sesshoumaru was on his own.

She chanced a look over her shoulder at the townspeople who pursued her, resembling any old demon horde if she'd ever seen one. She couldn't let them get her.

Against her better judgment, Rin skidded to a stop and immediately took off down an alley. She jumped over debris and abandoned furniture as the alley opened out on a back street she didn't realize was there. She looked to her left. She looked to her right. Which way? If she turned right, it'd lead her back in the direction of the town entrance _and closer to the mob_. If she turned left… if she turned left…

"You're the girl in the square, right? This way!" a young boy called, gesturing for her to follow him down the side of two houses.

Rin stared bug-eyed at the boy, frozen in place.

The boy looked agitated. "Look, the old man'll be coming after me, too. We got to hide!"

The young girl's face lit up in recognition. He was one of the boys who had pick-pocketed the old man with the cane! Hell, they were all fugitives at this point and this boy knew where to hide.

Rin ran towards him as he disappeared down between the two houses. "Wait for me!" she cried as she, too, ran down the side of the houses. She didn't get far before she slammed to a halt.

 _It was a dead end._

There was no one little boy. _There was no one._

Rin pivoted on one foot to head back out into the street only to slam into something solid. She punched and tore at whatever, _whoever_ , was in front of her and she opened her mouth to scream.

Her eyes went wide as her mouth was covered.

Rin's world turned black. 

* * *

Your feedback is appreciated! C:

With love,

`kokonimo


End file.
